1. Field Of The Invention
This invention pertains to a durable anti-wear composition (coating), a method of making the anti-wear composition, and a method of using the anti-wear composition to treat metal components subject to frictional wear such as bearings. The composition and method of use make it possible to selectively optimize the clearances between any bearing surface (ferrous or nonferrous), and to obtain high carbonization of ferrous surfaces by impregnating the surface layers with carbon (by growing monocrystals) during the standard operating process of the mechanism without disassembly or with only partial disassembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a number of metal treatment products have appeared which use solid lubricant additives, including natural magnesium hydro-silicates such as Serpentine and Talc, to form coatings on rubbing surfaces. When these minerals are manufactured into a solid lubricant additive under specific conditions, mixed with binders between the rubbing surfaces, and burnt-in during normal operation causing the formation of a coating on the rubbing metal surfaces, significant changes in the wear of the rubbing surfaces have been observed.
There is also a known method of forming a coating on rubbing surfaces involving a pre-activated mixture of abrasive-like powder in an organic binder placed between the rubbing surfaces of elements of a friction pair. Once placed between the rubbing surfaces, the coating is burned-in during normal operation. The activated mixture contains the following ingredients with a dispersity (size range) of 0.1-2μ:
Serpentinite0.5-40.0%mass,Sulfur0.1-5.0%mass, andSurfactant1.0-55.0%mass
Also known is a method of forming a coating on rubbing surfaces consisting of grinding a mixture of raw minerals containing Serpentine, Enstatite and Magnetite or a combination of them, with at least one mineral selected from Amphibole, Biotite, Ilmenite, Pentlandite, Pyrrhotite, Talc, Chalcopyrite or native Sulfur, to a dispersity of 0.01-1.0μ. After the mechanical activation of the resulting solid lubricant additive with a binder is completed, the finished composition is placed between the rubbing surfaces and burnt-in. The composition make-up is:
mineral mixture3.3%mass andbinder96.7%mass.This known method makes it possible to increase the mechanical strength of the surface of the metal, reduce the friction coefficient, eliminate surface defects and increase anticorrosive durability. However, this known method does not ensure the formation of a layer firmly bonded to the friction surface.
Thus there remains a need for a metal treatment additive that, when exposed to the heat of friction of metal rubbing surfaces, reacts with the metal surfaces to form a “mono-crystalline metallic” (diamond like) layer which decreases the wear of the rubbing surfaces and minimizes the friction coefficient.